The Darkest of Nights
by UnweptFlynn
Summary: Love is a magic that one cannot master. In this darkest of nights, each of the Elements will learn about love, family, sadness, comfort, and joy. Tears will be shed and abilities will be questioned, but in the end, the light of friendship will prevail.
1. Not Just an Idol

**What...is...up internet? Sorry for the sappy summary, but hey, it attracted you here! I welcome you to Part 1 of my Surrogate Series, a compilation of one-shots exploring the relationships of each of the Mane Six (and possibly more). It's been done before, I know, but I can't help it; ponies are just so freakin' awesome! First up, rough and tough Rainbow Dash! Also, this chapter contains my OC, Lightning Flash, so if you want to be filled in then check out my other pony fanfic Thunder and Lightning, but it's not required. Now that that's out of the way, here is your feature fanfic presentation!**

* * *

><p><em>"The most terrible poverty is loneliness and the feeling of being unloved." -Mother Teresa<em>

_"Somewhere there is someone that dreams of your smile, and finds in your presence that life is worthwhile, so when you are lonely remember it's true, someone somewhere is thinking of you."_

* * *

><p>Night had fallen in the village of Ponyville. The streets were empty, and most of the pony citizens were ready for bed. The stars shone in the sky, scattered across the Luna's splendid tapestry that was the night sky.<p>

However, not all of the equine denizens were asleep. For outside, in this darkest of all nights, laid a pony, alone in the shadows. It was a tiny figure, wrapped in a ragged blanket and huddled underneath the heater of the local bakery.

The figure was Scootaloo, who sat there wide awake, staring out into the barren streets. She watched house lights flicker off one by one, leaving only a dim lightbulb and the moon to light the dark pavement. The warm air exuding from the heater comforted the little filly, who whispered angrily, "Stupid winter!"

Unfortunately for her, the metal heater soon hummed to a stop, and the hot air dissipated, leaving Scootaloo surrounded by the harsh winter wind. The young pony pulled the blanket tighter around herself, watching her breath condense in front of her snout. It was going to be another long, cold night.

It was a miracle that Scootaloo had managed to survive numerous winters with nothing but a raggedy blanket to keep her company. Countless cold nights had passed the filly by, all the time enduring it with admirable resolve. All time managing to keep her secret life away from her friends. But tonight was going to be no ordinary night.

Suddenly, the sound of a toppling trash can echoed through the streets. Surprised, the filly pricked up her ears, saying , "Hello?"

There was no answer, and yet Scootaloo could faintly make out a lean figure standing in the shadows of an adjacent alleyway.

"I know somepony's out there. Show yourself!" the filly exclaimed, trying her best to sound brave.

A raspy chuckle emanated from the shadowy figure, and it slowly crept out of the shadows. It was a wide eyed stallion. His eyes were bloodshot, and he looked as though he hadn't had a good meal in months. The unknown pony's hooves rattled about, seemingly unable to stay still, and one of his ears were sliced into ribbons. The only clothing he had was an old, dirty cap slumped on his head. But, despite his health, he was giving off a sly smile, one that was missing a few teeth.

"Well you're smart little filly, ain't you? You go to school, little one?" the homeless stallion wheezed.

The way the stallion had spoken sent chills down the young mare's spine. She was scared alright, and she knew something wasn't right about the stranger. Maybe it was the evil, toothless grin, or his twitching hooves that constantly tapped on the cold ground, but one thing was sure, he was _not_ a good pony.

Trying to muster up all the bravery she could, Scootaloo replied, "Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Oh, I was just wondering how a smart pony like yourself was wandering around the town without your parents. Where are they, huh?" the stranger asked, starting to tap his chin in mock contemplation. Then he reverted back to his creepy grin and continued sinisterly, "Oh, wait, you don't got parents, do you? Yeah, you're just a street bum…like me." His bloodshot eyes locked on the filly, causing Scootaloo to back away, scared. No, something definitely wasn't good about this stallion, she could see it in his ragged face.

Suddenly, the stallion lashed out at the young filly, attempting to grab her. Scootaloo was quick, however, and she bit the stranger hard on his legs, causing him to recoil in pain. But the attack had only made the stranger angrier, and he lashed out once again, this time grabbing Scootaloo by her mane.

Being ever the fighter, the young filly writhed around trying to break free, screaming, "Get away from me you creep! I'll scream."

The comment only made the homeless pony laugh maniacally, and he uttered, "No one's gonna help, you foal. No one is going care about one, lost, orphaned soul!"

Finally, fear took over Scootaloo's mind, and she began to shake even harder. Tears of fear began to drip down her face, and she yelled, "No! Get away from me! HELP! Somepony!"

"Keep screaming little girl. No one's coming to help!"

The two continued to struggle about, all the while journeying further away from the alley. Scootaloo was beginning to tire, beads of sweat forming on her face, but she would not quit. However, the stallion's grip kept getting tighter and tighter, and Scootaloo's hope just kept getting dimmer and dimmer.

With every squirm came a painful tug, and with every squeal came a sharp jerk of her mane until finally, Scootaloo's body went limp from exhaustion. _I'm going to die_, the young filly thought as the stranger began to drag her away from the alleyway, out into the surrounding forests.

Just when hope had seemed lost, a voice boomed out across Ponyville, directed towards the two dark figures.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Suddenly a blur of blue came out of nowhere, rushing towards the duo and slamming into the skinny stallion. The stranger was sent sprawling across the ground, cursing and spitting out the last of his teeth.

Scootaloo, who had fallen during the charge, found herself shielded behind the strong body of her protector. At first, she wasn't sure who it was due to the darkness that surrounded them. But then she caught a glimpse of the mare's maroon eyes that beamed with the fires of loyalty, the tail and mane that was streaked with the colors of the rainbow. Scootaloo had never been more relieved to see her idol.

With a snarl, Rainbow Dash called out the homeless attacker, growling,"You think you can prey on innocent fillies, punk? Not while I'm around, you hear me?"

Seething with anger, the stallion answered, "And what do you plan on doing about it, you rainbow maned freak?"

Then he shot towards the cyan pegasus, attempting to land a punch. Scootaloo closed her eyes in fear, waiting for the stranger to finish his blow. But instead, the rainbow-maned pony easily blocked the blow and delivered a swift kick to the attacker's face. The resounding crack of the stranger's nose filled the air, and the sound made Scootaloo sick to her stomach.

From behind, the filly could see Dash's eyes, which were now blood red with rage. Her idol stamped her hooves on the ground and snarled viciously, "You lay one more hoof on her and I swear I will _kill you!_"

The murderous stare worked, as the stranger was frozen in his tracks. Then he proceeded to trot away, rubbing his broken snout, blood dripping from his mouth and nostrils. Before he sank into the shadows, he looked back, his eyes showing pure hatred. But Dash returned it with an evil glare of her own, scaring the attacker away.

Once the stranger was gone, the battered and bruised filly choked out, "R-rainbow?"

The cyan pegasus wrapped her wings around the filly, protecting her from the cold air. "It's okay, Scootaloo, I'm here. You'll be okay. That mule will never hurt you again, I promise," the pegasus said reassuringly.

Then she stared into Scootaloo's tear-stained eyes and asked quietly, "Why aren't you at home, with your parents. Why…"

Before she finished her sentence, Dash saw Scoot's eyes tear away from hers at the mention of the filly's parents. Then she noticed the raggedy blanket wrapped around the filly's body, and at that moment Dash knew what was wrong.

The loyal mare paused for a moment, not sure of what to do. But then she looked back down at the beaten, bruised, and cold youngster that was huddled tightly in her wings, and she knew what she had to say.

"Scoots, do you wanna come home with me?" the pegasus asked lovingly. The filly, not knowing what else to do, slowly nodded. With a small smile, Dash put the filly safely on her back, telling her to hold on tight. Then, with a flourish of her wings, the rainbow-maned pony took off, speeding towards the safety of the clouds.

XXXX

Scootaloo was tucked into Dash's bed, attempting to get some sleep. Meanwhile outside in the living room of Dash's cloud home, two pegasi, a stallion and a mare, were conversing.

The stallion's lightning bolt shaped tail shone in the dim light, his head slowly nodding as he listened intently to his cousin's story. When Rainbow Dash finished, he exhaled slowly and looked at the closed doorway of Scootaloo's make-shift room.

The two pegasi stood in silence for a minute. Outside, it had actually begun to drizzle, piercing the silence with its light tapping. The stallion, Lightning Flash, stood absolutely still, biting his lip in thought, his eyes now trained on the moon outside. Rainbow, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth, her mind racing.

Finally, she gave out a long, frustrated shout, stomping the ground in anger. Then she faced her cousin, and said to him through gritted teeth, "I should have known, Lightning! I never bothered to ask her what she did after school, where she went. I've always been trying to show off in front of her, that I never even thought about what her life was like. I'm supposed to be her _idol_, and I can't even do _that_ right."

Biting his lip, the steel-colored stallion could only answer, "C'mon now _Arco_, you know that's not true."

But the cyan pegasus wasn't listening, and she continued to rant, "I was lucky to find her in time. She's could've gotten hurt, Lightning! She could have died! And it would have been my fault for not helping her before."

This time, Lightning raised his voice, countering solidly, "But she didn't get hurt, Dash. She's fine, all because of you! You're the element of loyalty, _Arco_. And now Scootaloo needs you more than ever!"

The duo paused again, giving the other time to cool down. Dash's mind was still racing, however, racked with the thoughts of what would happen next. What would the possibilities be, what was to lie in the unknown? The pegasus was unsure, a rare occurrence for a confident pony such as herself. For once, Dash could say that she was honestly scared.

With her eyes directed at the ground, Rainbow Dash said softly, "I'm no parental figure, Lightning. I don't know…if I _can_ take care of her. I mean…it's a lot of responsibility, and…and I don't know if I can do it." Sucking in a quick breath, the pegasus added, "I don't know…if I want to."

When Lightning heard these last few words, a surprised gasp escaped his mouth. That surprised look quickly turned into anger, and the stallion rode up to his cousin. In his eyes, Dash could see one other thing, something that was probably worse than his anger itself. Disappointment.

"How could you even say that, Dash?" Lightning scolded. "There's a young _niña_ in there who has seen things no pony should ever have to! And you're saying that you don't want the responsibility of helping her?

Not wanting to hear her cousin's disappointment, Dash quickly countered, "You can't expect me to become some sort of parent overnight, Lightning! I've got no idea how to do this! It's a lot to bear for one pony.

"Not as much as what Scoot has been bearing her whole life," Lightning replied solemnly. Then, once again, the room sank back into silence. Lightning continued to stare as his cousin, hoping what he had said had sunk in. Guilt flashed through Dash's mind, and she thought back to the sight of Scootaloo, bleeding, battered, and crying.

"Taking care of a filly…that's a lot of responsibility and-and work-,"

Lightning gave surprised snort and uttered, "Work? You're worried about the work? I'm sorry, _prima_, but I think…I think you need to grow up." The words were like a knife in Dash's chest. They had hit home, almost as if she had been bucked in the gut. _Grow up? Yeah, I know that Scootaloo needs me to be there for her. But…but…_

"But what if I screw up?" Dash blurted. "What-what if I do something that only makes her feel worse? Hell, I've already messed up once, what makes you think I won't do it again?"

The pegasus collapsed to the ground, her head buried in her front hooves. She would have lain there forever, of not for her cousin slowly crouching next her. The stallion took his cousin's chin, sliding his front hoof underneath, gently guiding the mare's face toward his. Dash was not crying, she was too proud for that. But it took no genius to see the worry printed across her features.

The cousins locked eyes, and for a brief second, they were frozen. Then Lightning gave his signature warming smile, and with a nod he answered softly, "Because, _prima_, I know you. I know that you'll do all that you can to help her. I know that you'll _try_, and sometimes, that's all somepony needs."

The rainbow pegasus wasn't sure what to say. But she did know what she had to do. With a heavy sigh, she slowly began to head towards the filly's room. Although she was nervous and unsure of what to say, her cousin was right. She had to try.

Dash peeked her head around the door frame to see Scootaloo still awake, which didn't surprise her one bit. "Hey, kiddo. How're you, uh, feeling?" she whispered, trying to give her friendliest smile.

"I'm…okay Rainbow. Thanks," the orange filly said softly. Rainbow Dash crept her way over to the young filly, taking a seat on the bed. They sat there in silence while Dash attempted to think of what to say. But the confident pegasus was drawing a blank, so she continued to sit there awkwardly, biting her lip.

Finally, Scootaloo said, "So, are you gonna pity me or what?"

The hostile tone took the mare off guard, and Dash stuttered, "No Scootaloo, it's just…"

"Because I'm not really in the mood for sympathy right now."

The filly put on a defiant sneer, trying to be brave like her idol. The thought made Dash cringe on the inside, and she wished she could be the confident pony Scoots looked up to. But for now, all she could say was, "I'm not here to ask about your parents. I just…I just wanna ask some questions."

The filly gave a small nod, so Dash continued, "Y'know, you really had us worried for a while there. Scoots, why didn't you tell us you were living out on the streets? I mean, it's dangerous at night, y'know?"

The filly broke her strong glare and looked away from her idol, replying quietly, "Well, I guess…I didn't want you guys to worry about me."

"Heh, well obviously, after tonight, you weren't doin' a very good job," the cyan pegasus replied with a chuckle, attempting to make a joke. But the statement only made the filly feel even more guilty, receding deeper into her pillow. Dash, seeing this, thought to herself, _Stupid, stupid!_

Attempting to cheer Scoots up, Dash quickly said, "Sorry, kid. Bad joke. But still Scoots, you shouldn't have been afraid to tell us what's wrong." Another guilty expression, and another mental scolding.

"I-I don't mean it like that Scoots. It's just that… we love you, kiddo, and if you needed anything, we would have backed you up 100 percent." The statement seemed to make the filly feel a little better, but Dash knew that something was still on Scoot's mind. The tiny glare of a teardrop began to form on the filly's cheek, and the sight almost made Rainbow Dash want to cry herself. Seeing Scootaloo hurt like this made Dash hurt too.

But the cyan pegasus had to remain strong, so she took in a deep breath and began to stroke Scoot's mane, saying, "Listen, I guess I've been a bit…selfish. I've been trying so hard to impress you that I never even bothered to ask you if anything's wrong."

"No Rainbow Dash-" Scootaloo attempted to argue. But the pegasus placed her hoof gently on Scootaloo's mouth, shaking her head.

"Save it kid. It's true, I know it. But now…now it's different. After what happened, what _could_ have happened…well, I can't let anything like that happen to you ever again.

"Listen, I'm not exactly the best at this kind of stuff, y'know. And I guess I'm not sure how to be, y'know, a _real_ mentor," Rainbow Dash admitted. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try, because I know that I have to, for you."

She continued solemnly, "If I have the chance to help someone, well, I've gotta try, right?" The cyan pegasus glanced at the living room to see her electric cousin giving a gentle smile.

Just like Lightning, Dash smiled gently at the young filly, who was now sitting upright in Dash's arms, and said, "Now I promise not to just be an idol, but a friend. Someone who you can always look up to and who can take care of you. Sure, I guess I can be stubborn sometimes, but… I still love you, Scoots. We all do, and don't you ever forget that."

The words sank into the young pony's mind. Love? The one thing her parents had never given her. Love, the one thing that she had longed for ever since she was dropped off in that cardboard box at the side of the street. Love, the one thing that she had been missing her whole life. And here it was, sitting right in front of her in the shape of a rainbow-maned pegasus.

Watching the confident maroon eyes of her guardian, Scootaloo asked, "Does this mean I'm not going back to the orphan's home?"

"Oh, Scoots," Dash began. "You _are_ home. Welcome to the family." Then the rainbow-maned flier took the little filly in a gentle, warm embrace. The two ponies held each other close, their hearts beating as one. A single tear dripped down the younger pony's face; one of happiness, not fear.

Too many cold nights had passed her by, too many days where she had questioned her reason to live. Too many days of not having a warm home and loving parents to come back to. It seemed almost too good to be true.

Scootaloo stared into her idol's eyes and saw the toughness and passion, as well as the softness and gentleness that came hand in hand. At that moment, she _knew_ that she found the place where she belonged. She felt the love emenating from her idol-turned-guardian. And the best part? She knew it was _real_.

With her eyes closed and her head still buried in her idol's comforting chest, Scootaloo whispered, "I love you mom."

Dash's eyes lit up in surprise in response to the filly's loving message. It was soon replaced with an affectionate grin however, and she replied tenderly, "Love you too, kiddo. Sweet dreams." Then she tucked the young pegasus into bed, and planted a small kiss on Scootaloo's forehead.

_Mom._ The word echoed in her head; it was like a small package containing uncertainty, and yet at the same time, warmth and love. It was going to be a long and difficult journey, tougher than any race the pegasus had flown before. Rainbow knew that. But now, she felt ready, ready for whatever obstacles lay up ahead. Never before had she felt so determined to succeed, to win a challenge that went further than just trophies and medals. She had to be, not just for her, but for the orange filly placed under her watch.

As she turned around, Dash wiped a teardrop from her cheek, not wanting the filly to see her cry. Not yet anyway.

The cyan pegasus then strode out the door, but not before taking one last glance to make sure the little filly was nice and warm. But she didn't need to check, for Scootaloo would never sleep cold ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to be safe...all rights to My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (except for Lightning) goes to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. Well, i guess technically not Lauren anymore, but she'll always be the one who started it all. :)<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed, I had a great time making this. Hopefully you have received your daily dose of DAWWW! I knew i had to get this once out before Scootaloo's parents were revealed (if they ever do...)**

**And of course, stay tuned for part 2, **_**Applejack**_**! I'll be trying to post a new story every Wednesday, so stay connected!**

**Oh yeah, and as always, please tell me how I'm doing, because nothing means more to an aspiring writer like myself than a good critique! If there's any mistakes, anything i can improve on, or if you just have praise, then please...**

**REVIEW!**


	2. The Apple Sisters

**What...is...up bronies? So, it's official, I will be doing these stories as chapters of a single story. Anyway, in this episode, we follow the Apple sisters. There is probably no stronger bond between two sisters than that of Applejack and Applebloom. AJ has always been protective of her younger sibling. But where did this bond originate, and how has it been able to be so strong after all this time? Find out in this feature fanfic presentation!**

* * *

><p><em>"Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal."<em>

* * *

><p>The sun was shining down on Sweet Apples Acres this fine Wednesday morning. To most of the citizens, Wednesday was just another work day; nothing special, just the average middle child in the chain of weekdays. For the hardworking farmers of Sweet Apple Acres, this was no exception. It was only 6:30 in the morning, and yet the Apple family was already hard at work tending to their family farm.<p>

Although it was still the winter time, there was still much work to do. Cows to herd, sheep to shear, plants to grow. There were a few golden apples still dangling from the many trees, waiting to be bucked. It was hard work managing a farm that supplied food to an entire village and beyond, but somepony had to do it. And nopony knew that better than Applejack.

The farm pony had decided to get an early start on the season, slamming the apple trees with her hind legs, letting the succulent fruit drop into the bucket on her back.

A tiny figure darted out from behind a tree, an apple dangling from her mouth. Applejack chuckled and told the filly, "C'mon, Applebloom. Put that apple back in the bucket."

"Aww, can't Ah just have one, AJ? What's one missing apple gonna do?" Applebloom pleaded.

"You know how it works, sugarcube," Applejack began, patting the filly's red mane. "We can't eat these apples, they're fer the town. Now come on, put it back."

Applebloom placed the apple back in the wooden bucket, but not without giving a dejected pout. Seeing her sister's sad look, AJ sighed and said, "Ah can't let you have the apples 'Bloom. But how 'bout we head out fer a bite to eat? Mah treat!"

"Right now?" the young pony asked excitedly.

"How 'bout after Ah-," the country mare began. But her younger sister ears began to droop in sadness once again, and Applejack couldn't take seeing her younger sibling sad. So she relented and answered, "Okay Applebloom, let's go."

The sister's found themselves strolling along Ponyville's main marketplace, looking for a good bite to eat. The streets were already bustling with the morning shift ponies, hurrying to wherever their job called for them.

"Can we go to that new Fiji Apples and Sushi place, AJ?" the little filly asked, trotting merrily alongside her big sister.

"Daw, you know I don't like seaweed, Applebloom. Besides, we're going to the same place we always do." Applejack replied.

The duo soon was standing in front of a round building in the shape of (big surprise!) an apple. It was a modest little eatery, located a bit away from the crowded streets of the square. Above the door hung a large sign saying "THE TELSTAR TAVERN" printed in bright red letters.

"Again, Applejack?" the filly asked in disbelief.

"Well o' course, Bloom!" the big sister exclaimed. "This place has always been mah favorite. Was ma an' pa's favorite too…"

The farm mare never liked talking about their parents in front of her younger sibling. It had always been a sore spot, a wound that would never quite heal. But the humble tavern that stood before them was one of the few places where Applejack felt it was okay to talk about her parents.

Finally, Applejack summoned up the courage to begin, "Say, did Ah ever tell you about the time when-." But when she turned around, she saw that her little sister was gone.

The honest mare was worried for a brief second. But after a quick scan of her surroundings, she saw Applebloom standing in front of a two-story building located off the beaten path. Although the sign in front said it was closed, the neon sign above still gleamed brightly in the daylight. "LUNA'S MOONSHINE AND COCKTAIL HOUSE".

The glowing letters attracted the little filly, and she was still staring up at the colorful lights when Applejack came over. "Wow. Can we go in _there_, AJ?" the filly asked innocently.

The farm pony took one look at the sign and cringed, directing the filly away from the sign, saying, "Oh no, sugarcube. That place ain't fer honest, hard-working ponies like us."

"But why? The sign makes it look fun!" Applebloom exclaimed.

But the older sibling was far from excited. With a stern look, she told her little sister, "Listen, Applebloom. That place is full of bad ponies. You hafta promise me you won't go there!"

"But AJ-."

"Promise me!" The young filly shriveled under her sister's withering glare and she nodded slowly. Upon seeing this, the blonde mare's expression softened, scooping the filly onto her back.

"Now, how 'bout that lunch, huh?" Applejack asked cheerily.

The filly replied, "Sure, AJ." But in reality, she was paying no mind to her older sister's words. For her eyes were still trained on the structure behind them, and the bright neon lights that seemed to call her name. Why was Applejack keeping her away from it? Why would the building be here if it was only for bad ponies? These questions swirled in Applebloom's mind, and she couldn't help but wonder what was hidden behind those roped off doors.

And, being the compulsive young foal she was, Applebloom wasn't going to stop until she found out.

xxx

It was night time. The stars were out today, but dark clouds loomed in the horizon. But that didn't deter Applebloom from her little mission. She remembered the sign up front that said the lounge opened up at 9 P.M. sharp. Why it opened so late, she had no idea. But she still waited anxiously, the thought of those neon lights kept in the back of her mind, until the clock stuck eight.

The foal had successfully snuck out of her farm home. She had a close call with Big Mac, swiftly dodging into a crate. And once she ran into Granny Smith, who asked, "Where d'you think you're going, missy?"

But Applebloom was a skillful liar, and she answered with her sweetest face, "Oh, Ah'm just going out into the orchard, Granny. I'll be in soon."

Granny Smith, not wanting to stop the filly, creaked back into her old chair and nodded her head. It apparently didn't occur to the elder that it was almost 9 o'clock and that it was extremely cold outside. Instead, the old pony just leaned back and quickly fell asleep.

Applebloom breathed a sigh of relief before heading outside without any more trouble. The air was cool, and it was a good thing Applebloom had brought her sister's scarf, otherwise she would have been freezing to death. But the biting cold still couldn't stop the filly from her destination. "It'll only be for a few minutes," Applebloom whispered to herself. Then she set out towards the Moonshine House with admirable, yet misguided resolve.

Meanwhile, Applejack was just returning from some business in the barn, making sure the sheep and the cows were safely in their pens. As she strolled inside, she took of her hat and wiped her brow, saying, "Whew, 'nother hard day's work finished! Can't wait fer some rest."

The breeze outside gave Applejack the shivers, but when she went to check her chest for her trusty scarf, it was nowhere to be found. _Weird, _she thought. _Ah always keep mah scarf in here._ The farm pony was concerned, for the woolen scarf was one of the few mementos she had of her parents. And now it was missing.

"Big Mac?" Applejack called out from her room. "Have you seen ma's scarf anywhere?"

"Nnnope," was the reply. Her brother's monotonous tone always made Applejack sigh in annoyance. But there would be time to sarcastically reply later; for now, she had to find the scarf.

"Applebloom, have you seen ma's scarf?" No answer. "Applebloom?" she asked again still no answer. _Okay, now this is just plain crazy,_ she thought.

The farm pony went into the living room to find Granny Smith still snoozing in her chair. Tapping the elder gently, Applejack whispered, "Granny, have you seen Applebloom?"

With a series of loud snorts and drool, Granny Smith awoke from her slumber. The old pony said angrily, "Applejack, it ain't polite to wake up an old pony like that!"

With a chuckle, Applejack replied, "Aww you old coot, you sleep half the day anyways. The least you could do is tell me where Applebloom went."

Raising her crooked hoof towards the door, Granny said, "Oh, that little filly said she was goin' out into the orchard."

"That's funny," Applejack answered. "Ah didn't see her when Ah was out there." Concerned, the orange mare proceeded to the front door, calling out, "Thanks Granny!"

When the honest mare stepped out, the first thing that hit her was the chilly, moist air blowing in from the flatlands beyond. Dark clouds were looming in the horizon, a signal for the rain that was sure to come.

The second thing she noticed were small tracks made in the dirt trail leading into Ponyville. They were the tiny hoof prints of a filly trekking into the village. Applejack could see the top of a bright neon sign peeking over the tall buildings in the distance, and she knew where her little sister had gone.

Without hesitating, the older sister galloped into the dark night, following her sister's small tracks, praying that Applebloom was alright.

Meanwhile, a red-maned foal was slowly creeping through the empty streets. _Gee, Ponyville sure is a lot spookier at night,_ she thought, tightening the warm scarf around her neck. Suddenly, a slightly familiar voice called out in the distance, "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Applebloom was startled at first, wondering if that statement was directed towards her. But after a few seconds of waiting, the filly continued on her little journey.

Finally, she found herself at the Telstar Tavern. Only a few meters away was the fascinating, glowing structure that was the filly's destination. It was a brilliant building, and unlike the daytime, it was now bustling with activity. There was a roped off line, where couples and groups of "performers" stood. Some visitors looked extremely bizarre; one stallion was dressed in a purple pinstripe suit and held a long cane tipped with a diamond. Surrounding him were what seemed to be countless mares wearing exorbitant amounts of make-up.

At the door was a buff stallion wearing a black suit and sunglasses, checking each pony that went in. Occasionally, he'd take a pony, mostly stallions, and throw them out of the line before smoothly going back to his duties.

Inside, Applebloom could hear cheering and music, and through the door was flashing lights and dancing ponies. The scene looked quite absurd, but it was this craziness that compelled the ignorant filly to proceed forward.

She made her way to the red roped that separated the line. She was so caught up in the activity that she didn't notice the black suited stallion standing in her way. Applebloom bumped into the stallion's trunk-like legs, and he glared down at her questioningly. Although his eyes were obscured by the black sunglasses on his face, Applebloom could still feel the intensity of his glare.

With a deep, booming voice, the bouncer said, "And where do you think you're going, you foal?"

"I…uh…well," Applebloom stammered, shrinking under the stallion's intimidating stare.

"Well?" he said. Applebloom didn't know how to respond. With all the flashing lights, the scary suited man, and the angry shouts of the ponies in line, Applebloom was extremely confused. For once, the shimmering building wasn't looking so fun after all.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp tug on her tail, and on instinct she lashed out with her hind legs. Her hooves grazed somepony's nose, but the unknown pony held tight.

Fortunately, it wasn't any random stranger. Unfortunately, for the filly anyway, the figure was none other than her elder sister. And Applebloom knew by the look in AJ's eyes that she was angry.

"You'd better watch yerself missy! Yer _already_ in big trouble, don't you be knocking out any of mah teeth either!" Applejack said through clenched teeth.

"This filly yours?" asked the black-suited stallion.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Applejack replied, quickly scooping the filly up.

Before the duo could head home, one of the rejected stallions called out to Applejack, his words slurred, "Hey baby, I'd like to take a bite outta dat flank…_hiccup_… y'know?"

Without pause, the farm pony wheeled around and laid a punch right on the pony's face. The stallion recoiled in pain, clutching his snout. With a snort, Applejack said angrily, "You say that to me again, an' Ah'll buck you right into next week." Leaving the trembling stallion alone in a puddle of what seemed to be alcohol and vomit, the farm pony walked away with her little sister in tow. After seeing her sister's little display, Applebloom couldn't help but feel scared, not because of the creepy ponies of the Moonshine House, but because of her sister's inevitable rage.

xxx

The siblings were back in the warm safety of their house. But to the filly sitting on the couch, her home felt far from safe. Applebloom was sitting helplessly, looking down at the floor while her two older siblings stared at her furiously.

"What in the _bucking hell_ gave you the idea to go to that darn building, Applebloom?"

Before the filly could answer, Applejack continued, "Ah _told_ you that place was dangerous, but didja listen? No! Did you see those ponies, Applebloom? They wouldn't even hesitate to hurt you. And yet you still go!"

Applebloom tried to squeak out a response, but Applejack was on a roll. "You disobeyed me Applebloom. You had us worried sick, right Big Mac?"

"Eeyup."

Applebloom wanted to respond, to answer back to her sister's remarks. But Applejack beat her to it, scolding, "Our parents told me never to go in there, an' the same goes fer you too, missy!"

Finally, Applebloom couldn't take it anymore. The foal shot back defiantly, "Our parents ain't here, Applejack! If you hadn't noticed, THEY'RE DEAD!"

The rebuttal caused Applejack to pause. She was surprised by the intensity of her little sister's words, as well as the sudden mention of their parents. Even though her rage was deterred, Applejack made a feeble attempt at scolding. "That…that don't mean… you don't hafta listen to me," she said with less force.

On the verge of tears, the Applebloom screamed, "Yeah? WELL… AH WISH MA' AND PA WEREN'T DEAD SO AH WOULDN'T _HAFTA_ LISTEN TO YOU!"

The sisters stood there frozen, each of them realizing what Applebloom said. A look of shock was printed on Applejack's face. Meanwhile, the filly had begun to tear up, and quickly retreated to the safety of her room.

Applejack stood in there in disbelief, watching her younger sibling run back to her quarters. _Poor girl_, she thought. Then the honest farmer turned to her brother, who had also been taken aback by Applebloom's outburst, and asked, "Ah' need to talk to her, don't I?"

Big Mac replied softly, "Eeyup."

With a sigh, country pony slowly made her way into her sister's room, where the young filly lay on her bed, crestfallen. She slowly sat herself down next to her little sister, who kept staring at the wall blankly. All the sisters' rage had subsided, leaving only sadness in its wake. "Ah miss ma and pa, Applejack," Applebloom whispered.

AJ rubbed her little sister's red mane and replied softly, "Me too, 'Bloom. Ah miss 'em with all my heart. Bad things happen to good ponies sometimes, sugarcube. An' that's why I didn't want you to go. Because I care about you, and Ah don't want you to get hurt."

"But why?" the filly asked suddenly.

A confused look appeared on Applejack's normally collected face. She inquired, "Why what?"

"Why do you care?" Applebloom answered solemnly.

The nature of the question hit Applejack like a sonic rainboom. She paused, contemplating how to respond to the seemingly innocent question. At first she was unsure, unprepared for how to reply. There were probably a million reasons and excuses Applejack could think of, and yet for once she couldn't put it into words.

But finally, Applejack took in a deep breath and started slowly, "Y'know, when Ah first got the news of the train, of the bridge collapsin'…the first thin' Ah thought wasn't about ma or pa… but for you. Ah was…scared—scared that you'd have to grow up without someone to look up to, without our parents."

The farm pony stopped for another unsteady breath, letting the story sink in. Then, she continued lovingly, "So…Ah went into yer room, where you sleeping so peacefully. Granny Smith was there, an Ah told her how I felt."

Giving the filly a playful poke on the snout, 'Jack said softly, "An' you know what she says? She says, 'Oh Applejack, she _does_ have someone who she can laugh with, somepony that will lend her a shoulder to cry on, somepony to give her strength in times of trouble.

The mare gave a small chuckle and said, "And I, bein the naïve little filly I was, asked, 'Who's that, Granny?'

"Then she looked back at your crib, smiling, and then she looked back at me and said, 'You'"

The farm pony stopped, letting silence take over the room once again. This time, though, it was to wipe a single tear that had appeared on the country pony's face. Applebloom had never seen her sister cry before. AJ had always been the strong one, the one who could take anything that stood in their way. But this was a different Applejack now, a gentle one that she had kept hidden from her little sister until now.

Applejack's hoof still rested on Applebloom's warm back, and she managed to give a small grin, continuing, "It was then that I realized I had to be the best sister in the world. Ah had to make sure you were gonna be okay.

"Ah miss ma and pa, Ah really do. And yet… Ah'm also happy…happy that they gave me this opportunity to be the best sister Ah could be for you. Ah know Ah'm not perfect, and we may have our fights every now and then. But Ah just want you to know that Ah _try_. No matter what happens, Ah will always love you." The siblings stared at each other for a brief moment, grinning sadly at the other.

Then Applebloom took her sister in a warm embrace and whispered happily, "Ah love you too, AJ. An' Ah'm sorry I yelled at you before."

The honest mare answered her sister's statement with a kiss on the head and another tight hug. With a nod, she then proceeded to tuck her younger sibling into bed, making sure that Applebloom was comfortable.

Before she left, Applejack asked quietly, "Anythin' else ya need before you go to bed, sugarcube?"

The filly, complete with a meaningful smile and loving eyes, answered softly, "Why would Ah need anything else? I've already got the best sister in the world!"

xxx

The next day, four ponies, clad in black, stood in the Ponyville cemetery. Before them lay an apple shaped gravestone, engraved with the pictures of two farm ponies, both with large smiles radiating on their faces. Below the picture, inscribed in the stone were the words, "_Parkland and Lindamac Apple: Forever in our hearts." _Taped next to the words was a picture of the two ponies, holding a small bundle in their arms, surrounded by a red colt and a filly wearing an oversized cowboy hat.

Applebloom gently placed a golden apple at the base of the gravestone, and said, "Thank you, ma and pa, for givin' me the greatest sister ever." Then Applejack took her sister in a loving hug, and they smiled. Little did they know, somewhere far away, their parents were smiling too.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the day-late update. It's Thanksgiving week here in the States, so I've been a bit busy. Anyway, I'll wish you all an early happy holidays!<br>Stay tuned for Part 3: **_**Rarity and Sweetie Belle**_**! Oh yeah, and of course...**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Miracles and Blessings

**Whoa, this chapter contains much more mature themes than the last two. I think you guys can handle it though, but just wanted to give a heads-up for the more sensitive readers out there.**

**In this chapter, we follow Rarity and Sweetie Belle. It's hard having a family that seems always too busy for you. It especially difficult when your sister can be a real drama queen. Sweetie Belle knows this more than anypony else could. But on a rainy night like this, Sweetie Belle will learn a secret that just might change the way she sees her family.**

* * *

><p><em>"Birth is the sudden opening of a window, through which you look out upon a stupendous prospect. For what has happened? A miracle. You have exchanged nothing for the possibility of everything."<em>

* * *

><p>"We're going on another trip dear, and we're leaving Sweetie Belle with you for the weekend."<p>

A pair of tropically suited ponies stood outside the Carousel Boutique, dropping a bombshell on the white unicorn inside. A cart was already piled high with suitcases, primed and ready to take another road trip across Equestria. But for Rarity, those suitcases only meant one thing. Babysitting.

The word lingered in the back of her mind like an incessant, buzzing fly. Heaving an overly-dramatic sigh, the unicorn said, "But Mum and Dad, this is the third time you've asked me to watch Sweetie Belle this month! I've got so much work to do-."

"Nonsense, Rarity. She is your sister after all. We always have time for family, Rare-bear," her father said crossly. He pushed the young filly forward, who tried to give her sister the sweetest smile she could conjure. But the lavish unicorn wasn't paying attention, still glaring angrily at her parents.

"But Daddy-."

"No more, Rarity. We're going to have to go now, or else we won't make it to the ferry in time," her mother quickly interrupted. Planting a loving kiss on the filly's forehead, she said gently, "Be good to your sister, okay dear?"

"Okay mom," Sweetie Belle answered, although she wasn't sure if this was directed more towards her or the pouting unicorn standing over her. Without another word, the couple dashed toward the cart and sped away down the road, leaving the two sisters staring back at disbelief.

"So…how's it going?" Sweetie asked sheepishly. However Rarity only gave a quick scoff before retreating back inside. _This is going to be soooo much fun…_the young pony thought before following her sister.

The Boutique was in complete and utter disarray, which basically meant a huge event was coming up. Most of the time, besides a few scraps laying here and there, Rarity kept the place organized and clean. The posh unicorn normally would never have let the place become as cluttered as it was now. Unfinished dresses and scraped fabrics were strewn across the floor, measuring tape was hung on whatever outcropping Rarity could find, and mannequins were covered with bits and pieces Rarity hadn't even bothered taking off. _Wow, she wasn't kidding, _Sweetie Belle said to herself.

"Rarity, what are we-,"

"Listen Sweetie Belle, normally I would be happy to have you over. But as you can see, I am _completely_ busy at the moment, what with the Spring Fling Dance coming up. And we all know how nit-picky teenagers can be," Rarity responded, a bit of distaste dripping from her voice. "So I need you to just leave me be for a bit, okay?"

"But Rarity," the filly pleaded. "Don't remember what you said? You said you'd always find time to play with me."

"Oh I know what I said back at the Sisterhooves Special, dear," the fashionista replied, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. "But that was when I didn't have seventy orders of completely different dresses, all of which want them delivered on the same day."

Sweetie was feeling tempted to argue, but then Rarity began to levitate multiple pieces of fabric around the room. Soon, the place became a colorful flurry of dresses, needles, and lace. A magical blue glow encompassed the room as Rarity poured all of her attention into the task at hand. The unicorn's tongue stuck out as she contemplated her designs, oblivious to the little one watching her. Seeing this, Sweetie hung her head low and shrank back into the living room, not wanting to break her sibling's concentration. _After all, we don't want her to be late do we?_

The filly sat on a soft couch, next to a large window. She stared longingly at the scene outside. The sun was already setting, and everypony was making their final rounds around town. For off, she could see a large mass of black clouds that seemed to be heading towards Ponyville. Sweetie Belle sighed. It was too late to hang out with her friends, and the cold weather already put a damper on whatever optimism she had left. All that was left to do was stare at the horizon and watch Celestia lower the golden sun.

Unfortunately, this sort of thing wasn't unusual. Lately, Mum and Dad have been prone to take "business trips", leaving Sweetie Belle to share a house with Rarity for the weekend. Perhaps even a few days if they were having fun (the parents of course). Under any other circumstance, this would have been okay for the filly. After the Sisterhooves Special, Sweetie Belle was ready, even expecting, to spend some quality time with her big sister. It's just too bad Rarity never seemed to have enough time to spend.

It was like Rarity always had some kind of big project to do. When it wasn't some lavish party, it was some stupid gala. And when it wasn't some stupid gala, it was a dumb dance. And since Rarity took up almost every room in the house in order to work, it left Sweetie Belle with only one thing to do. Lie around and wish for the weekend to be over, which happened to be exactly what she was doing now.

"Mum and Dad always do this to me!" Sweetie heard Rarity utter. "It's like they want me to take responsibility for something _they_…"

Rarity's voice began to die away, and quietness swooped in once again. Burying her head in a cushion, Belle uttered to nopony in particular, "Dumb dresses!" She began to recall something she had said to her friends earlier that day. A casual remark, but one that she had meant from her heart. _You girls have no idea how hard it is…having a family that never wants you around._

"Sometimes I just…I wish…gah!" Sweetie Belle said, continuing the conversation with her pillow. Soon she realized she was pouring out her feelings to an inanimate object, and rolled back over to stare out the window.

And then she did the only thing a filly could do. She took a nap.

Sweetie Belle awoke to the pattering of the rain and the sound of her own, rapid breath. She looked outside to see it was almost pitch-black. Raindrops smacked loudly against the window pane. The only light came from a glowing neon sign with the words LUNA'S MOONSHINE peaking over the rooftops.

The filly's breathing was strained, and she could feel a bit of sweat on her forehead. She had a nightmare, no doubt about it. For some reason she couldn't remember what it was about, and for some reason it didn't even seem to matter.

"Rarity…" Sweetie Belle called meekly. "Rarity…I had a bad dream." But nopony came out of the dimly lit living room, and the tiny pony thought, _And of course she ignores me._

Hardening her tone, she said, "Rarity, I'm hungry! And you told me never to use the kitchen ever again." Once again, silence was her only reply.

Giving an extremely pissed off grunt, the young mare decided to confront her older sister. She stepped into the living room, where the lights were dimmed so that everything was one big shadow. But the filly didn't bother turning on the light, knowing her sister was probably upstairs. Place was still a mess though, that was the first thing Sweetie Belle noticed. In fact, it seemed like the place actually got messier while she napped.

"Gosh, my sister's such a slob," Sweetie whispered, laughing at her own ironic joke. She was so amused, in fact, that she forgot to pay attention to where she was going. She walked straight into the silhouette of a small table, knocking it over. There was a loud crash, followed by dozens of smaller cracks, followed by the sound of Rarity screaming from her room upstairs. And in the middle of the darkness, Sweetie Belle stood stock still, unsure of whether she should panic or not.

Finally, the stamping of hooves came from above, and Rarity poked her head out of the doorway. The fashionista clicked on the light switch and gazed down at the scene before her. Sweetie first noticed her sister's mane, frazzled and completely out of order. Then she realized the look of utter shock painted on her sister's face, staring right at her. At the filly's hooves was a cardboard box, and spilling out of it were a mass of red fragments, reduced to mere dust from the fall. The tiny mountain of broken jewels still reflected light, twinkling in their broken splendor. But despite this, Rarity was still fuming, charging down the stairs to meet her clumsy little sister.

"Sweetie Belle, what have you done?" the elder cried shrilly. Scooping up the red mess, she scolded, "These were for the dresses!"

"Jeez, it's just some rubies. I know you can find some more," Belle replied, not meeting her sister's eyes. For some reason, she felt no guilt for what she had done. If anything, she was…accepting of the attention her sister was giving. At the very least, her sister had acknowledged her existence.

But that tiny feeling didn't last. Rarity's voice became even sharper as she cried, "Why do you keep touching my things? I TOLD you I had work to you."

Sweetie began her defense, saying, "I just wanted you and me to-,"

"Oh, I have to get these dresses done in two days. I don't know if I can get enough rubies. I'll have to go all the way to Bronco Bluff, and I don't know if Spike is even available," Rarity interrupted, her voice becoming ever louder. "Oh this is THE…WORST…POSSIBLE-,"

"I wish you'd stop doing that!" Sweetie shouted, fed up with her older sister's complaining.

"Well, I wish _you'd_ stop touching my gems." The siblings' voices kept getting louder and angrier, each time besting the other's volume.

"I wish _you'd_ stop choosing those dresses over me! It's like I don't even exist! Sometimes, I just wish that…that…" Here, the yound filly's voice trailed off, and yet the words were ready to burst from her mouth.

"What Sweetie Belle? _What is it?" _Rarity prodded, almost yelling.

That is all that it took for Sweetie Belle's anger to explode, screaming, "SOMETIMES I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!"

Spurned by the younger one's sheer rage, the elder responded even louder, "YOU NEVER WERE SUPPOSED TO!"

For a moment, the two sisters stood there unmoving amidst all those dresses. They were breathing heavily, the rage steadily leaving their bodies. And then, the realization of what Rarity said sunk in. Sweetie Belle was the first to realize this, stepping back from her sister. The statement hit her like a train, knocking the breath right out of the surprised filly. And then, realizing what she had said, Rarity eyes widened, wracked with guilt.

Sweetie Belle stuttered, "W-What?"

"Oh, Sweetie Belle, this wasn't how you were supposed to find out-,"

"Mom and Dad didn't want me?" she questioned as tears began to form.

"No, please don't think of it like that!"

"You…you didn't even want to tell me? Is…is that why mom and dad keep leaving me behind?" the filly accused.

Then, with tears flowing freely down her cheeks, she galloped into the living room as her sister called apologetically, "Sweetie Belle!" The unicorn was left standing there, surrounded by the beautiful dresses she had created. But jewels adorning the fabrics seemed to have lost their luster, and the colors seemed to have faded. Rarity looked grimly at the mannequins as though they were real.

"Oh dear…what am I going to do?" the unicorn asked the pony-like statues. And of course, they ignored her.

_I suppose I should have known this was coming_, she pondered. For a while she just listened to the steady drone of the rain, hesitant to talk to her little sister. But pitter-patter didn't provide much consolation, and after some careful thought, Rarity decided what to do. She sucked in a big breath, exhaling shakily. Then she made her way towards the dim living room, trotting across the broken jewels that remained forgotten on the floor.

She tip-toed into the room to see the tiny filly curled up on the couch, quietly sobbing. "Go away," Sweetie Belle muttered, keeping her face concealed in the pillow. Rarity couldn't bring herself to look at the sad little heap on the couch. Seeing Sweetie Belle like this…it broke the fashionista's heart.

Rarity tried to sit down next to her sister. But when she attempted to reach a caring hoof out towards Sweetie Belle, the filly shied away. The posh unicorn tried again, and this time the filly offered little resistance, letting her elder caress her mane. Realizing that her sister had calmed down, Rarity began to speak.

"I have been dreading this day for a long time. We've tried to hold it off as long as we could, but…well, I suppose I can't hide any secrets from you," Rarity said, giving a soft chuckle to hide her grief. "Of course, only if that's okay with you."

After a few seconds of wondering, Sweetie Belle answered without looking back, "Tell me everything, Rarity."

So with a voice barely above a whisper, the elder sister recited, "You see dear, mother and father…they planned on having me. They thought that I would be the last child. But then, they…oh how do I put this? They did something that, well, wasn't exactly in their family plans. You see…mother…" Here, the unicorn bit her lip as memories of a sad past reappeared in her mind. After many more moments of regaining composure, Rarity found herself continuing her story.

"She had something called…a miscarriage. It was a colt. He had something wrong with his heart. He…he didn't make it. We didn't want to name him." The sudden mention of death caught the filly's attention. She turned ever so slightly towards her big sister, who kept proceeding, "He was…well…let's just say we never really recovered from that. And after our parents lost him, mother vowed to never have another child. But soon, things changed."

A few mist-…err…happenings later, and then mother found out the news. She was pregnant again. With you." By now, Sweetie Belle shifted so that she was facing her sister. Although the rest of her face remained hardened, Sweetie's eyes began to soften at Rarity's mention of her.

"Now Sweetie, you must understand that, back then, mother and father was going through hard times. Money was quite scarce you know, and they were doing all they could until I graduated. We were still grieving over our baby brother. So when you came along…we didn't know what to do.

We were afraid that you were going to…to die like the last one. And if you did survive, we were afraid there would be something wrong with you. And…mother and father didn't want to put somepony through that. Especially somepony that had no say in the matter," Rarity explained, running a caring hoof through her little sister's forelock.

"Mother and father…they were planning on having…a…erm…" The beginnings of a tear began to form among Rarity's eyelashes, and her voice wavered unsteadily. Contemplating her next words carefully, the fashoinista continued, "Well, let's just say there was a way for mother to not give birth to you."

Sweetie Belle finally looked up at her sister questioningly, and she piped, "But how is that even possible? You can't stop from having a baby, can you?"

"Oh Sweetie Belle, this is the complicated part I was worried about," Rarity responded. "I'm afraid that you're too young to understand about these types of things."

But this statement made the filly look down, disappointedly. Realizing this, Rarity quickly continued, "But I do realize now that you're old enough to know the whole story." Both ponies found themselves unconsciously bracing themselves for what was to come. The two squeezed in tighter, with Sweetie Belle tucking herself into Rarity's hug.

"So, Mommy and Daddy were seriously contemplating the procedure. One day, we were all sitting in the den. Mother was crying because she didn't know what to do, and Father was there trying to console her. She kept rubbing her belly, and I could tell she was thinking of you. It must have been hard for her and Dad to through that." _I know it was hard for me_, Rarity thought.

"The choices were practically between the death of their own child, or the probable demise of their own family. And, as you can see, it wasn't exactly the easiest choice to make. As Mother wept, our Dad turned to me and said, 'Rarity what do you think we should do? Should we have the baby?'

Now, I was just a young mare at that time, so I could barely follow along with what was happening. All I knew was that the life of my baby sister was in my hands. Obviously, it was quite a big decision for a filly like me to make," the unicorn said. "I thought of…the last one. I thought of how devastated mother would be if she lost another. How devastated _we_ would be."

"But then I thought of all the…the fun times I could have with a little sister," Rarity said, stroking the little sister in her embrace. A small smile as well as a small tear lay on her face, and although she couldn't see it, Sweetie Belle was doing the very same thing.

" I thought of all laughs we could share, all the games we'd play, the secrets we'd tell each other. Perhaps I'd even teach you how to design like your big sister. I would always love you and protect you like a big sister would, and no matter what happens you'd still be there for me. Our love would be unconditional, eternal, and the best part, mutual," Rarity whispered lovingly. These last words were uttered with the gentlest, fondest, most genuine tone the unicorn could muster.

"All these things rushed through my head as I sat there, watching our parents cry. Finally, it became clear to me what the answer was. At that point, it didn't matter to me if you were born with a disability. Because you were going be my sister, and I would love you forever."

With renewed vigor, Rarity finished, "It was that day that I made the fateful decision to say 'Yes'. And I have never regretted that moment in my life." For some reason, those words made the young filly smile. Because deep down, she knew those words were true.

"A bit of time later, on the summer solstice to be exact, and then you came along. Mother held you in her arms all soft and cute. Initially, you cried. But only a few seconds later, you began to sleep peacefully in Mother's hooves, not even giving a peep. The doctor came back in and gave us the good news. You were healthy, not a problem in sight. It was then that I began to cry, looking at the sweet little bundle that was my baby sister."

With an affectionate grin, Rarity said, "Mother let me hold for a bit you know. And when I held you, you gave a little grin. And, I'll admit it Sweetie Belle, it melted my heart.

"Father asked me to name you. Outside, I heard bells ring because of the solstice celebrations, and then I look back down at your sweet, peaceful face. Being the totally creative pony I was, I whispered, 'Sweetie Belle.'

"Okay, perhaps it wasn't exactly the most creative name out there. But to me, it meant a lot. And it still does. Because it's the name of the sweetest little sister a pony could ever wish for," Rarity exclaimed, tapping Sweetie Belle's nose playfully. The sweet little pony gave a small giggle, but something still ticked in the back of her mind.

"Rarity…I guess I'm not mad about the whole…being an accident and all that," Sweetie Belle began. " I'm just mad that you and mom and dad never told me anything about it. I can't believe you thought I couldn't handle it."

Looking into the filly's innocent eyes, Rarity explained, "Sweetie Belle, please don't think of it like that. We didn't want you to be hurt. We didn't want you to live thinking you weren't wanted. We just wanted…to protect you."

"Protect me by keeping secrets? Makes sense," she replied bitterly.

"Please little sister. Listen to me. I know I'm not a perfect sister. I tend to be a bit of a drama queen. I can be… a real bitch sometimes, oop, pardon my French. But…but…

"But never forget that I love you. Never ever forget that I will do whatever I can in my power to protect you. Sure, sometimes they may backfire. But that doesn't make what I say any less true. Seeing you able to go on with your life despite all the turmoil you've been through even before you were born…it keeps me going too," the fashionista said.

Then, pulling her sister in closer, she whispered, "I believe in miracles Sweetie Belle. Because I've got one staring me right in the face. You…are…a blessing. And I prefer to keep my blessings safe and sound."

The two sisters held each other close, not wanting to let go. For Sweetie Belle, she felt her sister's passion swell through her, she understood the turmoil her family has gone through. She knew that, whatever may happen, she would never be ignored. Not now, not ever. All those times when she had lain on the couch, wondering why she deserved to be alone; all those times were forgotten.

And for Rarity, she began to realize that moments such as these were few and far between. Holding her little miracle close like this…it was a moment she cherished. Because at that moment, she knew she was forgiven. And on nights such as these, that was all the unicorn needed. Planting a kiss on the filly's head, Rarity made a mental pledge never to let Sweetie Belle feel unloved again.

"Why don't I put you to bed Sweetie Belle? That is, unless you'd like to help me," Rarity offered, still embracing her little blessing.

"Oh no, Rarity. After what happened with those jewels, I should probably stay away from those dresses."

"Perhaps I should have named you Clumsy McKlutz," Rarity joked, finally releasing her sister.

"Yeah, yeah, you're funny. I guess I'll go to bed," Sweetie Belle replied with a smirk.

"Alright, well, at least let me tuck you in."

"Jeez, you tell me a secret and all of a sudden you're all clingy," Sweetie Belle said with a grin on her face. But in reality, looking at her older sister's passionate smile, Sweetie Belle couldn't care less.

The pair of smiling sisters strode quietly into the bedroom together, their problems forgiven, and the glimmering pile of gems on the floor…forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next, everypony's favortie bookworm, Twilight Sparkle! So as usual, read, favorite, and...<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	4. The Magician's Assistant

**What seems to be a regular day of work and study for Twilight Sparkle just might become one of the most important days in her life. On this, the darkest of nights, Twilight looks back on one of the first friends she ever had, and a bond created the day a certain purple dragon was born...**

* * *

><p><em>"If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were"<em>

_Sometimes you have to let **go** to see if there was anything worth holding on to."_

* * *

><p>The sun's rays streamed through the shutters of the Books and Branches Library, trying to brighten the world below before the clouds can swallow them up. It was the afternoon on this cool autumn day, and most ponies were outside to enjoy the crisp air while it lasted. However, not surprisingly, two figures remained inside the humble tree. A lavender unicorn sat at a desk, scribbling notes legible only to her. The other sat next to an open window, taking in the world. Suddenly, a cool breeze flowed through, ruffling the pages of the studious pony.<p>

"Spike, could you please shut that window!" she said crossly, holding the leaflets down.

"Sorry Twilight," the dragon apologized, shutting the window. "The air was just getting a bit stale-,"

"Yes, yes, yes. It's just that I don't want the wind to be blowing away all my papers." Twilight Sparkle gathered her scattered papers, stacking them neatly next to her quill and ink. Then, flipping another book labeled _Pony Psychology _open, she began to jot down some more notes. The sound of her quill scrambling and tapping across the wooden desk was all that filled the library for a few minutes. Twilight remained quiet, completely focused in the task before her. And Spike…well…he was literally doing nothing but wallowing in the awkward silence.

Visible bags were showing below his eyes, and every now and then he'd find them slowly closing from lack of sleep. He silently yawned, trying not to break the silence Twilight Sparkle had set up.

Finally, after getting tired of watching a spider crawl up a wall, Spike muttered innocently, "Soooo, yeah…" But suddenly, the unicorn slapped the book shut, causing the dragon to jump in surprise. However, the pony didn't make any acknowledgement of her companion, magically levitating another book to her study table.

For a little bit, Spike sat twiddling his thumbs nervously. He knew all too well how Twilight could be when she was in one of her study moods. Interrupting her would be a very bad idea. Perhaps even fatal…depending on the book.

But finally, the purple reptile racked up his courage long enough to say, "Hey Twi', can I ask you something?" He waited for a response, but all he got was the scrambling quill. "Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yes, what is it?" the unicorn inquired, heaving a long sigh, not even stopping her quill.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, just make it quick," Twilight answered. But she didn't even turn to look back at her assistant, instead preferring to flip through a tome labeled _The Mind of a Mare_.

But Spike wasn't fazed, and continued to say, "I was just wondering…there's this thing going on down at Lyra's place and…believe it or not I was invited to go. I know right? Me? A little ol' dragon like me got invited to a party? So, I was thinking…since this _is_ my first real party, y'know, besides all those ones Pinkie throws every two seconds-

"Your point is…" the unicorn impatiently uttered, her hooves still skimming the book.

Twiddling his thumbs, Spike answered, "Right, sorry. I was just wondering if I…could…take the night off."

This statement finally caught the purple unicorn's attention. Her ears immediately pricked up and her eyes widened in surprise. Quickly slamming her book shut, the uncorn quickly (and rather clumsily) got out of her desk saying, "What? Oh no, no, no, no Spike. It's the first Wednesday of the month today! Don't you remember what we do on the first Wednesday?" The pony was now standing in front of the dragon, confronting him, prodding his memory.

The sight of Twilight practically looming over him made Spike look timidly down at the floor. Feeling a little guilty, he said, "We…have a…study session.

"That's right, Spike!" Twilight responded, pacing around the library. "We've been doing this ever since we were little, remember? I can't let you go tonight!"

"Well, I was hoping that maybe I could skip this one for once."

But the pony was already scanning a bookshelf, magically levitating random books out and placing them next to the study table. But a tone of a mother scolding her child, she said, "I'm sorry Spike, but you can't go tonight. Princess Celestia has asked me to do an important study on psychology, and I need someone to assist me. Everypony else is busy today, so you're the only one who can help me."

"But Twi-,"

"Sorry Spike. That's final," Twilight delivered, the ultimatum hitting the baby dragon hard. With not so much as a second glance, Twilight Sparkle returned back to her _oh-so-important_ studies, beginning her cycle of flipping through the pages.

Meanwhile, Spike couldn't help but just stand there in shock. Disappointment flooded his body, and he had to lean against the wall in order to remain upright. Part of him wanted to disobey his studious friend's order, and just storm out right then and there. But instead he just found himself longingly staring out the window once again.

"Spike?" Twilight said, breaking him out of his trance. A bit of hope flashed inside for a moment, and Spike thought the lavender unicorn had changed her mind. But then she continued, "Could you head down to the market and buy me these some things."

Spike's hopes flew out of him with a hefty sigh. Seeing as though he had nothing else better to do, the dragon nodded submissively, took the unicorn's list, and headed outside. _Hey, at least she lets me out every now and then…_

xxx

The Ponyville market was quite slow today, not surprising since it was a weekday. Miss Cheerilee liked it much better this way, however. Less crowds, better prices, and most importantly, it puts her in a happier mood. _So much better than having to shove past some rude ponies_, the teacher thought as she surveyed the stalls for anything she might need.

Cheerilee was grateful to be a teacher, especially to little colts and fillies. Not only did she enjoy it, but she always got out of work two hours before everypony else. And that was a reward in itself.

But as she picked out a nice bundle of carrots from a vendor, the school teacher couldn't help but notice something. It was a small figure stumbling through the streets groggily, dangling a small bag from its fingertips. If Cheerilee didn't know any better, she would have thought it was a drunken…thing. But upon closer inspection, she saw purple and green scales that she could recognize anywhere.

"Spike?" she called out, quickly paying the store owner. She carefully made her way to the little dragon, who was leaning on a park bench, snoring. The teacher gave Spike a tentative poke, startling him awake.

"Wha-oh, hi Miss Cheerilee," he said tiredly. He tried to stifle a yawn, trying to distract Cheerilee by slinging his bag over his back. But nothing could hide the dreamy, unfocused look he had in his eyes.

Concerned, the school teacher said, "Spike are you…okay?"

Seeing as though I would be no use lying, the dragon groggily answered, "Actually miss, I'm pretty tired."

"Well I can tell!" the pony replied, her teacher-like concern beginning to show on her face. "You look like you haven't had sleep in days!"

Shrugging groggily, Spike told her, "It's just that Twilight's been working me to the bone lately with all her studying and all that. Sometimes they go on all the way into the night, you know? It's a lot of…lot of…" The dragon's voice began to trail off as his eyelids began to descend. His head tilted forward and he began to snore, somehow managing to remain upright.

But Miss Cheerilee tapped the dragon's head once again, and the startled figure finished, "And hard work!"

"Well, why don't you ask her for a night off?" she suggested.

"Well, actually, I tried asking her to give me the night off so I could hang out with some friends," Spike said, scratching the back of his head. He continued to explain, "But she's got this _really_ important project she has to do for the Princess. I'm supposed to help her out."

"Why don't you let her do it herself?" Cheerilee suggested. Trying to put more force into her words, she told him, "You _need_ the rest!

But the loyal little dragon just waved it off, and he said with a tired smile, "Oh no, I could never let her do that work alone. I'd never let her down. She's…she's…"

The dragon paused for a bit, unsure of what he could say. There were many things he could have said to describe the lavender pony that was Twilight Sparkle. But with utmost sincerity in his voice, Spike stated, "She's my best friend. And…and that's what friends do for each other, right?"

He looked up at the sun to realize that it was getting late; he had stayed out longer than he had thought. So, with a friendly nod and an exhausted wave, the purple dragon said, "Oops, I need to get back the library anyway. Well, it was nice seeing you Miss Cheerilee!"

The baby dragon headed back to the Books and Branches Library as fast as his tired legs could carry him, with the school teacher watching him go worriedly.

Xxx

Spike barreled through the door, quickly slipping off the pack of supplies while saying rapidly, "Sorry I'm late Twilight. I kinda got held back for a bit, but I got the-."

"Oh, you're back. I didn't even notice," Twilight interrupted, peaking her head over the railing upstairs. She quickly made her way down the stairs to pick up the bag. Spike told there proudly, his chest puffed out, saying in his mind, _Another job well done, Spike_.

"Spike!" Twilight called.

"Yes?" Spike said smoothly, waiting for the thank you.

"You forgot to buy the quills!"

A frown quickly overtook Spike's features, and his hand fell limp at his side. Although he tried his best to hide his disappointment, nothing could be rid of the nasty feeling he had in his gut.

Groaning, Twilight picked up the saddlebag and told him curtly, "Here, _I'll_ go get them. You just…just organize the bookshelves or something. This is going to put us off schedule…"

Despite his tiredness and disappointment, Spike answered loyally, "Yeah, no problem Twi'." But the unicorn was already out the door.

xxx

Cheerliee was still at the marketplace, shopping for her last items. The place was a little more crowded now; her conversation with Spike had made her lose track of time. The earth pony couldn't help but feel a twinge of concern for the young dragon's well-being. After all, it was only her nature to care for young ones, ponies and dragons alike. _That's the teacher's pledge,_ she thought.

Her worry for Spike had taken her complete attention; she had already bumped into three ponies because she couldn't concentrate. And now, as she was walking slowly down the road, a rude pony swiftly trotted into her, nearly knocking her into one of the stands.

Cheerilee was ready to call the "assailant" out, noticing that it had stopped at a vendor nearby. But then the teacher noticed the saddlebag with a purple star hanging by the mare's side, matching the cutie mark on the lavender unicorn's flank.

"Twilight? Twilight Sparkle?" the concerned teacher called out.

The unicorn paid no heed to Cheerilee's call at first, absorbed in the stack of supplies before her. But soon she heard the mare's shrill voice, and replied, "Oh, hello Ms. Cheerilee. Good afternoon!"

Deciding not to bring up Twilight's rather rude behavior, the teacher began, "Yes it is…umm…So how are you?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Studying, writing, nothing much," Twilight replied happily, not noticing Cheerilee's rather urgent tone.

"Erm, have you seen Spike lately?"

"Of course! He's back at the library right now," Twilight answered. "I'm actually just picking up some things he forgot while he was shopping here."

"Well you see, that's just it," Cheerilee said. She strolled up to the studious mare, and with the tone she'd use while talking to a mother about her child, Cheerilee began, "When I saw him today, he was walking around like he was really tired and depressed. He came up to talk to me, you know. And well…he talked on and on about how tired he was. How he was going to miss a party tonight to help you study. How…how…"

"How you've been working him to the bone," she finally brought herself to say. She saw a look of confusion appear on Twilight Sparkle's face, so the understanding teacher asked, "Have you…have you ever noticed how tired he was?"

The unicorn thought hard about it. But some reason, she couldn't even remember how Spike had looked that morning. "What? That can't be. He hasn't told me anything about it," the unicorn confessed, even though part of her doubted the truth of that statement.

Remembering what the dragon had told her earlier, Cheerilee suggested, "Has it ever occurred to you that, well, he hasn't told you because…because he doesn't want to hurt you?"

"What do you mean?" Twilight sincerely asked, feeling a ball of guilt form in her stomach.

"I mean, when was the last time you've given him a break? I know you two work hard in that library of yours, and I'm sure that must be extremely tiring for a baby dragon such as him. I should know. I see little one like him tire out from just playing hopscotch," the teacher explained.

"My point is he's done so much for you. He's done so much hard work without complaint. Why? Because he's your friend. A die-hard, trustworthy friend. And I think that, for everything he's done, you could at least give him the night off."

Twilight Sparkle stood there, not even able to bring herself to look up. Part of her wondered how Cheerilee could even know about all this. She didn't even know her that well; how could some stranger tell her how to treat her assistant? But no matter how many times Twilight tried to reassure herself, the teacher's caring voice had said it all. Cheerilee had told no lie.

It became apparent that there wasn't going to be a reply, so Cheerilee placed her hoof on the unicorn's shoulder and said, "Just think about it for a while, Twilight Sparkle. Don't you think Spike would have been okay if _you_ wanted the night off?" And with that, the teacher scooted off, finished with her errands.

Twilight Sparkle watched the teacher go off, leaving her to stew in her own distress. Frankly, Cheerilee's words had indeed hit home, and Twilight pawed at the ground, half-embarassed, half-ashamed. A voice pricked her brain, whispering, _You don't give two bits about him, do you? Two bits…_

"Are you gonna buy those or what?"

The vendor's gruff voice got the unicorn's attention, continuing, "Those pencils are two bits. C'mon, ain't got all day!"

"Right. S-sorry," Twilight replying. Quickly placing a few coins on the table (not even bothering to count them) Twilight Sparkle took the pencils and shuffled away, towards the library.

As she slowly made her way through the sunlight bathed streets of Ponyville, Twilight's mind was still stuck in a rut. Denial crept into her head like a vine, twisting her, engulfing her, choking her.

_No, no. Spike…he's fine, right? I can't have been working him that hard_, she thought, her rational mind sorting through her memories like a machine, searching for any proof that she was right. Sure, Spike complained sometimes, but she had figured it was just him being the lazy baby dragon he was. But then she began to recall the sight of him earlier that day, staring out the window mindlessly. She remembered the little details of his ragged face, the bags under his eyes, the blank stare, his limp arms, all of which she hadn't really noticed back then. Perhaps, just maybe, there was more to it than just laziness.

"_He's done so much work for you. Because he's your friend. A die-hard, trustworthy friend,"_ Cheerilee's voice said, echoing in the unicorn's mind. And now, without being surrounded by the books and the notes, Twilight saw that it was true. How Spike was working his butt off for her, and how she wasn't doing the same for him.

_Maybe…maybe I have…Oh sweet Celestia…_Twilight thought. The image of the tired dragon filled her mind, and she began to gallop faster and faster back to the library. She found herself dodging past crowds of ponies, all the while trying to get back to her home.

The purple unicorn practically barreled through a duo of tropically clad unicorns, standing in front of a bright little boutique surrounded by luggage. "My, what's got her so excited?" the stallion uttered. To the two unwitting ponies, it may have seemed like a big hassle. But to Twilight Sparkle, for some reason, this decision meant everything in the world.

Finally, Twilight galloped up the library tree. Swinging open the door and depositing her saddlebag, the unicorn called out, "Spike? Are you here?"

A mumbling reply came from the stairs, saying, "Yeah, yeah. I'm just getting the books you asked for." Spike carried the large pile of textbook down the flight of stairs, setting them down next to the many bookshelves.

Relived to see her friend, Twilight said, "Thank you, Spike. For…for everything you've done. I...really appreciate it."

"I…I guess you're welcome Twi'. That's what I'm here for after all," Spike answered amicably, leaning against a wall tiredly.

"About that," Twilight began. She appeared to rethink about what she was about to say, but then with her head held high, she said, "Why don't you take the night off Spike? Go to that party of yours."

Spike eyes lit up when he heard this, springing off the wall. Although part of him wanted to run up and kiss the unicorn's hooves, he still held some concern for his lavender friend. He replied, "But…I thought you needed me to help you out with your psychology stuff. Are you sure you can-"

"I'm sure, Spike. Now go on. You definitely deserve it," Twilight said with a chuckle.

With huge grin, the little dragon said happily, "Th-thanks Twi'!"

He grabbed a coat and began to run outside. But before he could leave, Spike looked back to see the unicorn grabbing a set of books, a tired smile on her face. She looked so sad…so depressed…

Before she knew it, Twilight found herself locked in the tight arms of her little dragon friend. At first she was shocked, unprepared for the sudden embrace. But soon she found herself returning the gesture of affection, holding dragon hoof in hand.

"Later Twilight," Spike said. Letting go, he gave a small wave and headed out the door. Little did he know, that simple gesture had meant more to the unicorn than he realized. Because when Twilight rubbed her cheek, she found it covered with tears.

xxx

It was ten o'clock at night. Rain plopped on the windowsill, and the leaves of the library rustled with the chaotic wind. The place was lit up only by the faint glow of lantern placed on Twilight Sparkle's desk, where she was reading. Tonight, without the help of her little assistant, the unicorn had spent her time intently taking down notes of her _Pony Psychology_ textbook. It was quite an interesting read indeed, but the lack of sleep was beginning to dull her brain from actually enjoying it.

Placing down her quill and rubbing her eyes, Twilight looked up at the clock. Seeing as though it was absolutely late, she whispered, "I should get to bed."

The unicorn quietly and tediously crept up the stairs to her room. She looked out of the window to stare at the meticulous drops of rain smacking against the glass, remembering the disastrous sleepover with AJ and Rarity. She was already in her bed when she realized the lantern was still glowing downstairs.

"Spike, could you-."

Twilight voice stopped as the sudden realization came to mind. Spike still wasn't home. _Oh well_, she thought to herself. _I guess I'll just be…sleeping alone tonight_.

The unicorn turned off the lantern, trotted back up the stairs, and began to go to sleep. At least, that was the plan. But the mare found herself tossing and turning in her bed, unable to drift off to slumber. Soon, minutes passed into an hour, and Twilight still couldn't drift away. All she could think of…was Spike. _Seriously, it's really late. Where is he?_

Suddenly, a thump sounded at the bottom of the staircase. Twilight Sparkle shot up in her covers, whispering, "Spike?" She got out to check, and to hopefully see her assistant standing downstairs. But, to her despair, it was just a fallen book. Dejected, Twilight moped back to her room to hid under the covers. She gave a sad glance to the little cushion where Spike would usually have slept.

_What if…what he doesn't come back?_, a voice nagged in the back of her mind. _What if something bad happened?_

"No!" Twilight exclaimed to nopony. "It can't be. It's Ponyville…nothing bad ever happens in Ponyville."

_But there's always a chance,_ the voice continued to say. The unicorn tried to turn in her bed and bury her head in her pillow, trying to mute out the voice inside her mind. But it kept saying the worst, the absolute worst possible things imaginable. _Spike's not coming home…you were so mean to him…treated him like dirt…_

Suddenly, booming thunder rocked the tree, shaking the lonely mare to her core. She trembled in her sheets, not able to overcome the fear and guilt residing deep inside. The dark…the thunder…the possibility of Spike…it was too much for Twilight Sparkle to handle.

Finally, she couldn't lay around any longer. The unicorn shot out of her bed and began to pace, thinking that would ease her fears. Walking around aimlessly, she realized she had never picked up the book that had fallen earlier. So seeing as though she didn't want to face the cracking lighting outside, Twilight did what she did best. She read.

Levivitating the book over, she began scan the book's cover. The unicorn let out a gasp as the dust cleared, revealing the title. _My First Scrapbook_.

Her hooves delicately skimmed the pages, containing picture upon picture of distant memories. There were her parents standing proudly at her graduation. There was Shining Armor, still a colt, giving her a playful noogie. Princess Cadance when she was just…Cadance, sipping a smoothie alongside her favorite foal. And lastly…a picture of a small dragon, clinging onto her back.

_My parents…my brother…Cadance…they're not here with me anymore. All I have left is…_

Before she knew it, Twilight was back at Canterlot.

_xxxxx_

_The tiny unicorn filly skipped through the door, another day of Magic Kindergarten finished. Today was extremely exciting, since today was also the first day she had been put under the tutelage of Princess Celestia herself. Overjoyed that she had gotten to learn with her mentor, the studious little filly came through the door with a floating stack of textbooks she had decided to read._

_The living room was empty, which was to be expected since her big brother was out on another date with her foalsitter. Her parents were probably in the backyard, who had taken a particular interest in plants for some reason following the filly's entrance exam. Not wanting to disturb her parents, the pony decided to go back to her room. She wanted to check up on the new friend she had gotten from Princess Celestia (who had done so after much pleading, crying, and tantrum-throwing). It was only for a week, sure, but the filly wanted as much time with him as possible._

_However, when she walked into the room, she saw an unpleasant sight. A tiny dragon had a tiny lion doll in its clutches, and surrounding him were several others with the stuffing ripped out of them. Completely shocked, the unicorn tried to snag the little toy away from the baby dragon, saying, "That's my doll Spike! Don't touch that!"_

_The two struggled for a bit, with the filly constantly saying, "It's mine!"_

_Finally, after much pulling, there was sudden rip. In the dragon's hands, he held the lion's footpaw. In the filly's hooves, the rest of its body. Maddened by the sudden destruction of one of her precious toys, the little pony said, "Don't touch my dolls, Spike! Bad!" Then she stormed out of the bedroom, and began to sulk in the living room._

_For a while, the unicorn sat alone, looking sadly at the torn toy in her hooves. A small tear formed on her face as she ran her hoof along the place where its leg used to be. But after a few minutes of sad mumbling, something caught her eye._

_There in the doorway was a tiny little dragon. In his claws he held a small toy. The ragged doll looked like a pony, yet its mismatching button eyes, uneven stitching, misshapen head showed that it was obviously made by unskilled…claws. But the lavender filly just couldn't stop staring at the little figurine. She could make out two words shakily stitched onto the doll's bottom: Smarty Pants._

_Then the baby dragon stretched out his arms, offering the measly gift to the young unicorn. With a tear in his eye, Spike whispered, "I'm sowwy Twily."_

_And before she knew it, the filly was crying too._

_xxxxx_

The unicorn cuddled the doll, staring at the pictures before her. And like the filly a long time ago, Twilight Sparkle held the messy toy with tears running down her face, whispering, "I'm sorry too Spike…"

For what seemed like forever, the unicorn sat there, clutching Smarty Pants as thunder continued to boom around them. Her eyes were closed, silently wishing for Spike to come home and save her from the horrible nightmares. And for a while, her prayers seemed to be going unanswered.

But suddenly, Twilight heard to door downstairs swing open with a _Thump!_ At first, the unicorn thought it was just the wind, and was prepared to just let the cold breeze rush in. But over the thunder and lightning, the mare could hear someone mumbling, "Oh man, she's gonna kill me!"

Leaving the doll on her bedsheet, Twilight rushed to the railing to see a small, scaly figure shut the door. And for her, that measly wet little dragon was the most welcoming sight she had ever laid her eyes upon.

"Spike!" Twilight exclaimed. The drenched figure waddled into the library with a worried look on his face.

"Twilight, I am so sorry I was out so late!" he began to apologize. "It just that the rain was so hard-."

But before he could finish his statement, Twilight Sparkle swept him up in a tight embrace. Her grip was so tight, as though she was afraid he would fly away if she let go. She kept him close, slowly rocking back and forth as she said, "Oh Spike, thank Celestia you're back. I was just…I didn't…" She couldn't bring herself to even finish that thought.

The young dragon was, needless to say, stunned. He stood wrapped in the pony's embrace, taken aback by her shaky voice. He noticed a tear beginning to roll down her face, so Spike whispered caringly, "Twilight…you're-you're crying."

With her voice becoming more and more unsteady, Twilight Sparkle said, "I was so scared Spike. I was so…alone. I thought you…you were going away."

"What are you talking about?"

"All those times when I've kept you up… all those times when I didn't thank you for helping me…" she attempted to reply. But her sentences were punctured by uncontrollable sobs, and she found herself crying so hard that she was unable to finish a single thought. "How could do that…to my best friend? I'm…I'm…"

With her voice almost inaudible, Twilight whispered, "I'm sowwy, Spike."

The young reptile was quite confused from the outburst. He wasn't used to seeing his usually stolid, logical friend so…so distraught. But despite this, with the knowledge of a longtime companion, Spike said quietly, "Twi'? Don't cry Twilight. I'm not goin' anywhere. Not now, not ever. So please stop."

The unicorn's sobs began to fade, and now tears only trickled down her face. With a voice barely audible, Twilight asked, "Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll always be the friendly little dragon you've always been, even when I'm not," Twilight said, looking into her long-time assistant's eyes.

And with a loving smile, Spike replied, "That's a promise Twi'." Then, wiping a tear off his friend's face, he inquired, "And can you promise _me_ something?"

"What?"

"Never say the word 'sowwy' like that again."

With a chuckle, Twilight Sparkle ruffled the dragon's scales on his head and told him, "Love ya Spiky."

And, returning his best friend's gesture, the young dragon found himself saying , "Love ya too Twily."

Then the inseparable duo headed back upstairs, not even noticing that outside, the thunder had stopped rumbling.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up...a surprise! Keep reading, and of course...<strong>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
